There are many different methods for producing software. Generally, software is designed and produced manually by programmers. Programmers design and program the software architecture in some type of programming language such as C, C++, Java, or the like. There are problems with manual methods of software design, in that the quality of manual methods generates flawed code because of human error. Further, software design is not optimized because software design processes are performed by humans using non-optimizing processes. For example, individuals may develop individual modules of code that perform redundant functions, exchange unnecessary information, or depend on other modules in an inefficient manner. Further, when these modules are modified, the software design needs to be retested, as there is typically relationships between modules that have been modified and other modules that access them. Also, individuals may develop certain code modules that cannot be reused in later projects.
Also, the design and production of quality software is a typically a long-term process involving design, coding and testing periods. Because software production cycles must decrease to meet shorter design schedules, it would be beneficial to have a software system and method that produces code in an error-free, efficient, and expedient manner. Also, it would be beneficial to be able to reuse software code between projects. In summary, existing methods for producing software are non-optimal, resulting in increased cost of development, high maintenance costs, limited reusability, the need for extensive debugging and testing, and poor documentation.